


Moves Like Jagger

by MadameClutch



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor, Techno Turian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane and Shepard take a moment during Thane's loyalty mission to discuss a certain dancing turian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like Jagger

"Shepard. Is the target in sight?"

  
Silence.

  
"Shepard?"

  
More silence.

  
"SHEPARD?!"

  
Commander Shepard shakes her head and activates her comm link. "Yes. Thane. Yes, I see him. Looks like he's on some sort of shakedown."

  
From his hiding spot, Thane frowns, holding a hand to his ear. "What took so long for you to answer me, Siha?"

  
She was sure he could hear her wince from the catwalk above the club. She tore her eyes away from the dance floor of the nightclub, quickly and quietly tracking the Turian politician from above. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was distracted..."

  
Thane quirked an eyeridge as he tracked the commander's silent movements from the shadows. He saw her eyes flicker back to the dancers below. He followed her gaze, staring for a moment before allowing his lips to curve into a small smile. "I can see why, Shepard. As the saying from the 21st century goes, he has those moves like Jagger?"

  
A snort fills Thane's ear as Shepard tries to hold back her laughter. She confronts a utility worker, playing her presence off as a health inspector, before checking in again. "Thane, I believe I can dance better than that. And we all know how abysmal my dancing is." Shepard heard Thane laugh before slipping into a new set of shadows, his focus now back on the mission, and back on redeeming his son.

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jWYUiVfZo9k
> 
> I can't stop giggling!


End file.
